Frozen
by Miracle Vedilien
Summary: ******OLD(see bio)*****A melting of ice...*song-fic* My first song-fic so be nice, okies? OK, it's fluff, pure and simple. NI!


A/N: It's my first song-fic, so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and maybe even the plot ::gasp::. Harry Potter and Co. are JK Rowling's and the song Frozen is written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard.  
  
  
  
Frozen  
  
By Miracle  
  
She sat in a chair near the fire and watched him, a stooped figured that bent low over the fire, silhouetted against the bright, crackling fire. The professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts was silent, lost in thought. His face was set in his usual scowl. She remembered how many times she'd looked at that face when she was younger and feared it so. Now she watched it intently and only felt a burning curiosity that she longed to douse.  
  
  
  
  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was so cold-hearted. So uncaring. Yet, there was so much she didn't know about him that she felt as if she could not leave him. He was a mystery. A puzzle that she, in all her years of studying at Hogwarts, could not decipher. But now that she was back at Hogwarts, this time as a Professor, she would have all her time to solve his mystery, along with others.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had come to visit him like this often. The first time she'd come to ask a question about her new classroom. She'd thought that, considering he had been the old Potions Master, and the classroom had once been his, he might know a thing or two about the place. She'd walked in on the man while he was crying. The young professor had, for lack of a better idea, comforted the older man. It had frightened her, to walk in on him like that. He was the last person on earth she'd thought she would end up comforting. And when she tried to find out what was wrong, he refused to let her know. She'd returned frequently. And, except for that first visit, the rest of their meetings had gone on in much of the same manner. She would puzzle over the man who sat in the chair a couple of feet from her. And he would remain silent for his part. She returned to studying him.He had always been so terribly mean to her as a child, always taking points from her house, always telling her off. His bitter heart allowing no happiness or warmth to enter him. Stoping love and care in it's path.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
  
  
  
  
But what about herself? Ever since she had come here she'd been plagued with such strange feelings. She tried to stop them as he did so well, but they were uncontrollable. They surged up inside her whenever she saw his face. Their meetings took so long. They were so horribly hard to get through. He only had to catch her eyes for a moment before the feelings overpowered her and she had to look away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did she love him? It was hardly a subject she had ever planned on thinking about. Not for a few years at least. But if she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
  
  
  
  
He coughed, and shifted his position. What was it that tortured him so? Why was he crying that day. If only she knew! She could help him get through it, she just needed to know. She could warm his bitter heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He spoke for almost the first time that evening. "It's getting late; you should get back."  
  
She sighed and stood up- then stopped. "Wait."  
  
"Yes?" He looked surprised. Usually she just left.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you why you were crying the first time I came to see you."  
  
"We've gone over this-"  
  
"I don't care if it's not my business. I'm making it mine."  
  
"Oh, and how is that?"  
  
"Because-"She stopped. How was it her business? Then, she looked at his face, brightly lit from the dancing fire and she knew. The rest came out as a whisper. "Because I love you."  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
He was shocked. At least that's what she could tell from his face. And repulsed.  
  
She turned away. "I have to go." She whispered. She headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She turned, to find herself pulled into a pair of strong arms. His lips met hers.  
  
  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
  
  
He broke the kiss. "I love you, too."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, before starting to go. "Goodnight, Severus."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She turned the knob, when he added: "And thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring, Hermione. For loving me."  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's unrealistic, I know it's dumb, I know it's OOC. But please review! And be nice! 


End file.
